Solve for $x$ : $4x - 6 = 5$
Explanation: Add $6$ to both sides: $(4x - 6) + 6 = 5 + 6$ $4x = 11$ Divide both sides by $4$ $\dfrac{4x}{4} = \dfrac{11}{4}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{11}{4}$